This invention relates generally to actuators, and more particularly to an actuator to operate a valve stopper and selectively in motorized or manual actuation modes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,110 and Re-30,229 disclose lightweight valves especially adapted for use in flow control systems for swimming pools, spas and other applications. Such valves are disclosed in those patents as manually controlled. In recent years, solar heaters have come into use for pools and spas, and there is need for selectively controlling the flow of water to divert it to the heater, or to by-pass same. In view of greater usage of such valves, there is need for a valve actuator which will selectively accommodate motor drive of the valve as well as its manual operation. In particular, there is need for a simple, small size actuator especially adapted for use with valves of the described type, as well as other valves.